Something Beautiful
by Sen the Wanderer
Summary: She was his song, and he was her voice. Fifty themes and sentences dedicated to the awesome that is Masato/Haruka.


**Disclaimer! **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama. It belongs to Broccoli and the UtaPri Project.

* * *

#01 - Motion

As meticulous as he was, Masato was all about the finer details; from the gentle flow of her sundress to the hypnotic swaying of her hips, he savored each movement as if she were some prima ballerina putting on a private performance just for him.

#02 - Cool

The icy, blue sheen of his eyes betrayed the warmth within, and each time he touched her, sensations like liquid fire crawled along her nerves.

#03 - Young

Their romance wasn't something that would age; it was timeless, perennial even.

#04 - Last

There were times when Masato held Haruka so tight that he almost squeezed the life from her, and the sad truth was, he was terrified of losing her because the burden of his family's title robbed him of all happiness.

#05 - Wrong

Haruka sobbed into her hands, completely unaware of the boy on the other side of the wall, who was also in a fit of self-loathing because he didn't have the backbone to defend her.

#06 - Gentle

"Your voice is by no means perfect," Masato told her plainly, "but that's why I love to hear you sing. It reminds me of a lullaby, soft and sweet..."

#07 - One

A single glance was all it took, and he was lost in her before he realized what was happening.

#08 - Thousand

Countless tears mingled with innumerable notes as Haruka listened to her beloved prince pour his heart into a song he'd written just for her.

#09 - King

A mischievous smirk thinned Masato's lips as he took to his throne near the ivory piano, calling to her and patting the spot beside him, "Won't you join me?"

#10 - Learn

"M-Masato, what are you...?" Haruka gasped as her boyfriend sat behind her and placed his hands over hers, demonstrating the proper way to play Chopin.

#11 - Blur

As much as Masato detested corny catchphrases, he had to admit: Time indeed flew when they were together.

#12 - Wait

Haruka could be quite the monster while she was writing a song; critical and impatient, she would often leave the room to seek relief with her beloved.

#13 - Change

The sight of Haruka dressed in nothing but his white undershirt prompted a violent shift in Masato's personality; he instantly switched from a conservative dustmop to a man so full of passion, even his roommate would be shocked.

#14 - Command

Masato hated being bossed around, but he learned to like the submissive role when Haruka started giving stage directions; for some odd reason, it thrilled him to take orders from her.

#15 - Hold

"Get your hands off her, you lech!" Masato shrieked and ran over to his idiot roommate, forcefully jerking him away from Haruka.

#16 - Need

Masato's lips were like a dangerous, addictive substance; the more Haruka got, the more she wanted.

#17 - Vision

Regardless of how crowded the stadium was, in that moment, only the two of them existed; she was his song, and he was her voice.

#18 - Attention

Masato's younger sister was jealous at first, because Haruka seemingly stole her brother's heart with a single word, but in time, she discovered just what made Haruka so loveable.

#19 - Soul

If the eyes were indeed the windows to the soul, then Haruka was comparable to a summer sky aflame with thousands of golden fireworks.

#20 - Picture

Masato was the very image of imperfection, and that was something Haruka adored in a man.

#21 - Fool

Mai placed her tiny fists on her hips and whined, "Whenever you're around her, you start acting all weird!"

#22 - Mad

The one place Masato didn't like being ignored in was the bedroom; Haruka knew better than to incite his wrath by disobeying him, but she did so anyway because her lover's darker side always gave her such pleasant chills.

#23 - Child

Haruka's blind faith and untouched innocence always drove his abilities to greater heights.

#24 - Now

Tangled up in each other, surrounded by a sea of stars, Haruka and Masato couldn't think of any place they'd rather be.

#25 - Shadow

Light couldn't exist without darkness and vice versa; she didn't mind staying in the shadows to keep her beloved in the light of reverie, where he belonged.

#26 - Goodbye

When Masaomi ordered his son to abandon his dreams of becoming an idol, Masato threw his family inheritance away without a second thought; STARISH and Haruka were the only dreams he needed to survive.

#27 - Hide

"I prefer that you be modest only when we're in public," Masato added with a serious tone, "and when it's just the two of us, I prefer you a bit more...playful."

#28 - Fortune

Fortune favored the brave, and that's precisely why Haruka pushed herself to kiss him in the middle of the hallway, wordlessly confessing her feelings for him.

#29 - Safe

Masato's arms were strong and warm; no other place in the universe made her feel more at ease.

#30 - Ghost

The Hijirikawa heir sat back and marveled at the sight of his little sister and his girlfriend running around the courtyard in their white dresses, chasing after fireflies, flitting about like a pair of mischievous spirits.

#31 - Book

Haruka loosened his tie and slipped her hands into his shirt, whispering to him with an innocent expression painted on her face, "Teach me, then."

#32 - Eye

His eyes reminded her of a crisp, winter's morning, and hers reminded him of a warm, summmer's day.

#33 - Never

After he left against his father's wishes, Masato swore an oath to her: Never again would he settle for less than the best for them.

#34 - Sing

STARISH's live concerts were tame compared to their heated, nightly rendezvous afterwards; Masato was the only man who coax such beautiful music from their composer.

#35 - Sudden

Love wasn't something that Masato planned for, but it was well worth the shock.

#36 - Stop

Haruka laughed and shook her head, "You have to take a break sometime, Hijirikawa-kun."

#37 - Time

They couldn't be more opposite; he was ridiculously punctual, and she couldn't comprehend the meaning of the word.

#38 - Wash

Before he came to Saotome Academy, Masato was a sullied, shameful shell of a man, and meeting Haruka was equivalent to resurrection.

#39 - Torn

Haruka noted how violent Masato could become if he was driven and passionate enough, even moreso than Ren; the scraps of clothing at the foot of the bed were proof of his savagery.

#40 - History

Her 'disease' was a thing of the past; when she was with him, nothing seemed to fear or phase her.

#41 - Power

Ren definitely had a mysterious influence over women, but Masato's intellect made him a much more lethal force of attraction.

#42 - Bother

It was hilarious when she sneaked up behind him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek; his face burned and he stammered, endeavoring to get away from her.

#43 - God

Whenever Masato was in dire need of inspiration, all he had to do was walk down the hall and pay homage to his favorite red-headed muse.

#44 - Wall

Ever since his mother's untimely death, a barrier separated Masato from his emotions, and it was destroyed not by brute force, as his father intended, but by the kind words and gentle smile of a girl named Nanami Haruka.

#45 - Naked

Haruka never thought she'd ever see something so facinating and beautiful; Masato was an absolute vision, comparable to a deity or monarch.

#46 - Drive

Trying to get Haruka's license was like trying to empty a lake with a spoon, nearly impossible; it was a good thing she had such a patient instructor.

#47 - Harm

Masato wasn't a violent person, but when the leader of HEAVENS put his hands on Haruka, something inside him snapped; the next thing he knew, Eichii was sprawled out on the floor with a bloody nose.

#48 - Precious

Haruka came to appreciate the few moments when they were alone together, sitting at the piano, reminiscing on their days at the academy.

#49 - Hunger

'In love' was an understatement; Masato could switch from calm to passionate on a dime.

#50 - Believe

In that moment, her faith was rewarded; Masato dropped to one knee and opened a velvet box, asking her through his tears, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Kyaa, this is my OTP. I had so much fun coming up with these sentences! Yes, I abused the semicolon a lot here, so forgive me. The themes and challenge came from "1sentence" at Livejournal. Check it out if you're bored! It's a great way to cure a Writer's Block! :) Review, as always, are greatly appreciated.


End file.
